madanfandomcom-20200216-history
Valentina Glinka Estes
| Casualname = | Age = 20 | Gender=Female | Haircolor=Navy Blue | Eyecolor=Violet | Birthplace= Osterode, Zhcted | Status= Alive | Weapon= Ezendeis | Element= Void/Shadow | Territory= Osterode | Occupation= Lord of Osterode | Position = Vanadis of Zhcted Lord of Osterode | Army= N/A | Kingdom= Zhcted }} Valentina Glinka Estes (ヴァレンティナ.グリンカ=エステス) is one of the seven titular Vanadis of the story. Mysterious and cunning among the Zhcted proud 7 Vanadis, Valentina's orgins and motifs were remained a mystery, even to her fellow Vanadis. Character Infomation Appearance Valentina has long black hime style hair with a navy blue shade and purple eyes. She also possesses a voluptuous body figure and bust that rival Sophie's own. Her silk white dress exposes much of her cleavage and is almost transparent. She also wears 3 different colors roses in different position; red ones as her hair band while the white ones are located in the waist. Personality Mysterious yet happy-go-lucky, Valentine is one of the mysterious Vanadis whose personality are beyond anyone's prediction. She is often seen as a jolly person and smiles all the time to most of her peers around her. But behind her smile there is a personality which is much more sinister than anyone could imagine. Unlike her fellow Vanadis who are the Valkyries of valor and justice of Zhcted, Valentina uses deception to hide her true motives. According to Sophie, Valentina often lies in order to make other people believe her ruses. Plot First Meeting with Tigre As news about Tigrevrumud Vorn's war against Felix Aaron Thenardier, Valentina silently teleport into Perucche Fortress, without both Elena and Mira's suspicion, and paid Tigre a silent visit. Quietly arrived into Tigre's bedroom, the Secret Void Vanadis saw Tigre in his deep slumber and wondered how a person like Tigre caught her fellow Vanadis's affection towards him. Tigre's sleeping face prompted Valentina to sees him up close and teases him. Yet she remained vigilant as she knew that should she stay too long her presence would alarm anyone within Perucche Fortress, as well awakening the Earl of Vorn; in which she was shocked as her bust were accidentally groped by the still sleeping Tigre. Though surprised, Valentina remained calm, smiled bitterly ans whispered that should Tigre awaken at that moment he will be confronts terrible consequences, before she poked Tigre and disappeared in a vortex portal, instantly without any trace. Vorn-Thenardier Campaign & Victory During the Vorn-Thenadier Campaign, the Secret Void Vanadis paid a rare visit to the Royal Palace and met her fellow Vanadis, Sophia Obertas, who had just exited the Kings Throne Room. She lied to the Gentle Light Vanadis about her exhaustion due to the over-usage of her teleportation powers and her dissatisfaction about her harem of men. When invited by the Gentle Light Vanadis for tea, Valentina instead smiled at Sophie before she bid farewell and disappeared; which prompt Sophia's suspicions upon Valentina's ruse and her hidden ambition. Post Brune Civil War and Hidden Alliance with Ganelon Prior the aftermath of the Brune Civil War, Valentina is last seen with the now exiled Ganelon and Gleast after the former faked his death while giving them shelter. What is the Secret Void Princess's motif for her deadly alliance with the former Brune aristocrat remains unclear. Powers and abilities Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry) & Dragonic Skills (Veda) Valentina,'s primary weapons are her Vralt (Dragonic Weaponry), Bargren, the Grim Reaper like . . Tina's Vanadis powers are based on void and shadows, which allowed her to teleport anywhere she goes; even the highest secured fortresses wouldn't be a problem for her to invade. Trivia *Valentina is one of the few Vanadis who has the single nickname, along with Mira, Sophie & Olga. *Valentina's age shared with Sophie's, which is in 20's. *Out of all Vanadis, Valentina is the only Vanadis that is able to teleport to anywhere she wishes and oddly didn't get exhausted from it. *Although among the prominent Vanadis, Valentina's past remained an mystery and even her reasons for alliance with Ganelon, remained unclear. Category:Female Characters Category:Vanadis Category:Zhcted Army Category:Zhcted